Ally
Labyrinth of Ruin introduces a new type of character that can join the heroes during their adventures called Allies. These characters are specific to the “Labyrinth of Ruin” campaign and only come into play through specific quests. Similar to lieutenants, allies are represented on the map by ally tokens, but are treated as hero figures for the purposes of hero abilities, monster abilities and attacks, and Overlord cards. Allies have attributes and perform attribute tests just like heroes. Allies are treated as friendly figures for heroes and enemy figures for monsters. Ally cards list the ally’s attributes, abilities, characteristics, and the dice used when the ally attacks or defends. Gaining Allies Hero players may receive an ally as a reward from certain quests. When the hero players receive an ally, they take the appropriate Ally card and ally token and place them in their play area. Hero players should store ally components with their hero’s between sessions during a campaign as a reminder of which ally they have. Ally Skills Throughout the course of a Labyrinth of Ruin campaign, heroes will have the chance to upgrade their allies through the use of ally skills. When the heroes receive an ally skill as a reward from a quest, the heroes take the listed Ally Skill card associated with their current ally. The Ally Skill card functions similarly to Class cards and lists special abilities and actions now available to the ally. Controlling Allies Certain quests in this expansion allow the heroes to control an ally during the quest. This is listed in the setup section of a quest. Some quests specifically state which ally is controlled by the heroes. Other quests will state “The heroes control their ally,” meaning that the heroes control the ally they received during the campaign. If playing the quest outside of a campaign, the heroes may choose which ally they control. The ally’s token must be placed adjacent to a hero at the start of a quest. During a quest in which the hero players control an ally, the hero players may activate the ally once each round before the overlord’s turn. The ally must be activated either before or after a hero has completed his turn. The ally cannot be activated during a hero’s turn. After activating the ally, the hero players flip the Ally card facedown to indicate that the ally has been activated that round. When activating an ally, the ally may perform up to two actions. Only one of these actions may be an attack action. Allies may perform the following actions: *'Move:' The ally moves a number of space up to its Speed. *'Attack:' The ally attacks a monster. Similar to monsters, an ally can attack only once during its activation. *'Revive a Hero:' The ally revives a knocked out hero whose hero token is in an adjacent space. *'Ally Action:' Allies have unique actions listed on their Ally cards or Ally Skill cards with a . If any special action allows the ally to perform an attack, it counts as the ally’s one attack action for that activation. *'Open or Close a door:' The ally opens or closes one adjacent door. *'Special:' Some quests provide allies with unique actions to perform. These actions are clearly stated “as an action.” Allies can suffer damage and be affected by conditions. When an ally is defeated, remove the ally token from the map. A defeated ally is essentially out of the game for the remainder of the encounter. Allies recover all damage at the end of an encounter. List of Allies *Raythen *Serena Category:Main Category:Overview Category:Labyrinth of Ruin